Love True
by Neko2101998
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien solo quieres su bienestar y harías lo que fuese para lograrlo... incluso si implica separarse de esa persona- Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**SORPRESA! miau, recuerdan que les dije que traumaria a Ayumi, pues ya esta!, más traumada no puede estar (eso le pasa por abandonarme), seee... más tarde yo seré la traumada T^T, este es mi 2do fic mio de mi, sacada de cabeza, mente, inspiración como les guste llamarlo XD, y para que no termine igual que Ayumi, le puse una seccion ;) , claro mi sección seguira, este fic surgio en el momento menos inesperado pero no podia aguantar... espero que lo disfruten asi que... A LEER ;3 **

**Declaimer: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no son mios sino de Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio. Las personas regresaban de la escuela o del trabajo a sus hogares, todos andando con sus paraguas o buscando refugio bajo unos de los techos de las casas o apartamentos de la ciudad ante la sorpresiva lluvia.

En uno de esos departamentos que rodeaban la ciudad se encontraba una castaña de apróximadamente 24 años que vestia unos pantalones formales negros, una camisa manga larga blanca y un saco beige (al parecer acababa de llegar del trabajo) rogando a su mejor amiga que le haga un pequeño favor...

- Por favor Hotaru, te prometo que solo será por un corto tiempo.

- Sí claro ¬¬ -respondió con ironía una joven de 24 años de edad que poseía el cabello pelinegro corto y unos ojos color violeta. Vestia unos jeans oscuros y un holgado suéter- Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y cuando dices algo o te lo dicen, haces todo lo contrario.

- Ay, por favor tenemos 24 años, un trabajo...

- Del cual -la interrumpió- me sorprende que todavía uno te hayan despedido.

- ¬¬... Como decía... un hogar y una vida pacífica -dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga- además no te he pedido ningún favor desde que terminamos la academia -se arrodilla- porfavor ¿si?

Hotaru la miró y alzó los ojos. Suspiró.

- Mas te vale que sea muy pero muy corto tiempo.

- ¡¿Lo harás?!

- Sólo si me respondes una pregunta.

- Sí, sí, sí, gracias -la abraza- los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

- sí, ya. Ahora responde -cambia su tono de voz a uno más serio- ¿Por qué no se lo dijistes?

- Hotaru -voltea- por favor, sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso.

- Pues yo sí y no te ayudaré si no me lo dices

-Hotaru…-dijo la castaña sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinegra.

- Vamos dime, ya han pasado 4 años…-se sienta en una de las sillas

- Y cuando llegue serán cinco -terminó de decir Mikan

- Sé que es un tema delicado del cual has estado evitando todo este tiempo pero no puedes ocultarlo para siempre

- Sí que puedo -los ojos color avellada de la castaña empezaron a humedecerse al recordar el pasado- no he tenido contacto con él desde el divorcio y seguro -paró para meditar su respuesta- que después de lo que le dije, debe odiarme.

- ¿Dónde esta ella?

- En el auto, seguro que está durmiendo.

- Traéla, tenemos mucho de que hablar… y de paso... quiero verla -admitió

- Eh, sí un momento

Salió del departamento y en cuestión de minutos volvió con una niña en brazos

- La dejaré en el sofá para que no se despierte.

- Serviré un poco de té.

Con esto dicho la ojivioleta se fue a la cocina a preparar el té y sacó una rebanada de pastel del refrigerador.

- Gracias -respondió Mikan ante la acción de su amiga

- Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hicistes -dijo Hotaru mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una taza de té

- Porque-sus ojos de la joven castaña empezaron a humedecerse- no quería que le pasara nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo desconcertada

- Tú sabes que desde que lo conocí ha estado en busca de pruebas sobre lo que hacen en realidad en la academia

- Sí pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

- Mucho

- Explícate

- Verás, al principio estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo ayudaba en todo lo posible incluso hasta ahora sigo de acuerdo con su objetivo -mira su mano izquierda, su anillo con piedra roja en el centro...- era terco y obstinado, creo que hasta ahora sigue siéndolo -sonríe- sabía que no iba a cambiar ante cualquier cosa pero eso es lo que me gusta de él.

- Continúa

- Le dije que dejara por un tiempo esas misiones ya que en una de ellas casi lograron atraparlo pero él no me hizo caso.

- Entonces por eso te divorciastes ¿en serio? -ironizó

- ¡No!… Bueno hubo un tiempo en donde me sentí enferma. Él estaba en otra de esas misiones por eso nunca se enteró. Fui al hospital para que me revisaran ya que no podía más con los mareos y las infernales náuseas.

- Y te enterastes que estabas embarazada ¿verdad?

- Sí y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento, saber que llevaba a alguien dentro de mi, una vida ¡Es algo maravilloso!

- Ahora ¿por qué no se lo dijistes?

- Al principio quería decircelo pero sentí que si le decía sería una carga para él, siempre estuvo empeñado en descubrir la verdad, tal vez si le decía dejaría todo.

- ¿Pero eso no es lo que querías?

- ¡No! Yo quería que lo dejara por su cuenta, no por obligació.

- Mikan, no perdías nada con intentar. Sino quería al bebe, te lo hubiera dicho. No tenías que ocultarlo.

- No, Hotaru ese no fue el problema

- ¿Ah no? ¿entonces cuál?

- Decidí contárselo hasta planeé como decírcelo. Solo faltaban 2 días para que él regresara. Estaba muy emocionada. Me había hecho un chequeo de rutina, solo que esta vez incluía la prueba de embarazo, pero luego…-empezó a llorar.

- Cálmate, ya pasó -la abraza- es necesario que te desahogues para superarlo.

-Sí... tienes razón...

- ¿Quieres continuar?

- sí -se seca las lágrimas- comence con esto y tengo que terminarlo...

- Entonces...

- Mientras salía del hospital -cerró sus ojos- sentí que alguien me seguía, comencé a caminar mas rápido pero ellos seguían tras de mi. Al doblar en una esquina vi dos hombres los cuales me apuntaban con un arma.

- ¿Sabías quiénes eran ellos?

- No, pero te puedo jurar que eran los agentes de la academia.

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- Porque uno de esos hombres me dijo "dile a tu esposito que deje de meter sus narices donde no debe, de lo contrario…" en ese momento cerré los ojos. Pensé que me iban a disparar. Escuché un disparo y sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, al abrirlos vi que le había disparado a la pared y termino de decir "la próxima ten por seguro que no fallaré" después desapareció.

- Vaya, asi que eso paso en realidad.

- Sí, después de eso empecé a discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa y así poco a poco empezamos a alejarnos. Pensé que sería la manera... la menos dolorosa de obtener el divorcio y funcionó...

- Para ti no.

- Uhm, pero algo bueno puedo rescatar de esto -se seca las lágrimas- ya no soy una llorona como antes -sonríe

- Lo de baka nunca se te va a quitar ¿verdad?

- !¿COMO QUÉ LO DE...?!

- Pero eso te hace única -dijo la "reina de hielo" mientras le sonreía, al fin supo que era lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga, todo este tiempo ella lucho sola para poder demostrar que todo estaba bien.

- Eh… jejeje, gracias

- ¿Eh? *bostezo*, mami, dónde estamos? -preguntó la niña que recién despertaba de una larga siesta

Al parecer tenia aproximadamente 4 años, poseía un hermoso cabello castaño igual a la de su madre, con la diferencia que eran más oscuro, al abrir sus ojos eran de un color carmesí.

- Estamos en la casa de la tía Hotaru, cariño -acercó Mikan a la pequeña.

En ese momento la pelinegra sacó su baka boom, el cual dispararon a Mikan dejándola toda adolorida y a la pequeña muy confundida.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la niña.

- ¡¿QUÉ... TODAVÍA LO TIENES?! -gritó la castaña sorprendida pues no había visto el artefacto desde que terminaron la escuela

- Pues claro. Es para bakas como tú y el mundo esta lleno de ellos -respondió Hotaru como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¿Y esta ves cuál fue la razón!?

- Nunca me digas _tía Hotaru_ -la miró amenzante- no somos hermanas ni nada por el estilo.

- Pero es de cariño

- Igual ¬¬

_Esto tiene que una broma_- pensó Mikan mientras se levantaba del suelo

- ¿Mami? -se acerca la pequeña hacia su madre

- ¿Ah sí? ¿qué pasa cariño?

- Tengo hambre *gruñir*

- Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta que ya es hora de la cena -mencionó Mikan mientras veía el reloj de la sala que indicaban que eran las 7:00 p.m.

- Mamá baka- bufo la hija

- Ay no, tú no -mencionó la joven con dejadez

- Pues también heredó algo de su padre en cuanto a su actitud -dice Hotaru mientras se la acerca a la criatura– hola soy Hotaru -saludó mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de la niña.

- Hola soy Kaoru -dijo la pequeña mientras le estiraba la mano- etto…¿por qué estoy aquí?

- Ah cierto -se acerca a su hija- cariño, mami tendrá que ir a un viaje de trabajo a Estados Unidos y no podrá estar contigo durante un tiempo

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿pero quién se quedará conmigo? ¡No te vayas! -abraza a su madre

- Por eso no te preocupes, T… Hotaru -se corrió rápidamente, no quería otro golpe de ese invento- cuidará de ti mientras no este, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas asi que no te preocupes que ella cuidara bien de ti

- Uhmm…, me prometes que regresaras lo mas pronto posible?

- Tenlo por seguro -sonríe

- Más le vale -menciono la pelinegra mientras limpiaba la mesa- por que sino -muestra el baka boom

- Sí, sí , sí, lo haré. Ahora vayamos a cenar ¿Hotaru vienes?

- Entre estar aquí limpiando tu desorden o cenar algo y que tú pagues… si me voy con ustedes.

Ante esa respuesta le aparece una gota en la nuca a nuestra castaña, este mes no tendrá mucho en lo que pueda ahorrar hasta su próxima paga.

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Hi!, les gusto?, yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y si se preguntan porque esta gatita esta empezando otro fic si todavia no termina el otro, pues les dire que haré los 2, se lo juro los terminare, es que... como decirlo, cuando me llega la inspiración, llega a su máximo potencial (y mejor si es inesperada pero claro esta tiene sus consecuencia ejem: estaba con la montaña de tarea T^T), como lo prometi, Ayumi... todo tuyo

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Oh sí! Tengo un pequeño espacio dónde expresarme... Aplausos por favor :D sino no hay capitulo la **próxima** semana :D Eso... así me gusta.

Bueno, el capítulo de por sí está lleno de emociones... Pobre Mikan y a la vez más de una dirá MIKAN NO BAKA! (Mikan eres una idiota) Hacer eso... ah! Es muy típico de ella. Después otro punto, la niña! Kaoru-chan es igualita de su madre de despistada! Una extraña le acaba de dispara a su madre en su cara y dice algo? No! Solo se preocupa por la comida ¬¬ que tal hija!

Bueno creo que esas son mis notas por el momento. Hay que apoyar a Shiro Neko con la lectura y recomendarlo si es que les gusto chicos ^^!

Gracias por leer

La beta... la segunda al mando o como prefieran xD

Ayumi

**(Ya se habran dado cuenta de su carácter ¬¬ , nos demostramos nuestro de diferente forma, es típico de nosotras XD, espero que les haya gustado, comente si les gusto o no, no sean tímidos, se despide Neko, bye ;3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como Ayumi menciono, aqui esta el cap 2, jaja esta vez ella se traumo solita, ¿por que sera?, naaa, cosas de la vida supongo jijiji (juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso, esta vez). Sin más A LEER ;3**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no son mios sino de Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de domingo. Día perfecto para disfrutar de un paseo en Central Park o tal vez recorrer las calmadas calles de Brooklyn en vez de una agitada Time Square pero cierto pelinegro prefería disfrutar el dia encerrado en su departamento sobre todo si acababa de despertar con una terrible resaca de la noche anterior. Debido a esto no se encontraba solo en esos momentos... la resaca... a veces te lleva a cometer cosas que no debes... y por eso su mejor amigo lo había llevado a su casa para que no cometiera alguna tontería...

- Vaya amigo... sí que superaste tus límites anoche- dijo un rubio de 25 años que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miró de arriba a abajo. Vestía su ropa de la noche pasada que consistía en unos jeans holgados color beige y una camisa azul oscura a rayas

- Siempre te pones así cuando se acercan esos días -siguió hablando.

- ¡Ya cállate Ruka! -se agarra la cabeza- mejor tráeme una pastilla para este dolor –dice un pelinegro de aproximadamente 25 años.

Tiene unos ojos color carmesí, que al igual que su compañero tenia la ropa del dia anterior, pero este vestia una camisa negra con unos jeans holgados oscuros.

- Claro -va a la cocina y desde allí dice- por cierto cómo va la investigación.

- Uhm… -se estira- todavía nada, siento que todavía estamos dejando escapar algo, tal vez si…

- Sabes, es increíble -dice

- ¿Qué cosa? -menciona el pelinegro, concentrado en aquellos papeles que tenía sobre su mano.

- Que sigas con la investigación, después de lo que paso pensé que lo dejarías.

- Ya Ruka ni que fuera para tanto además he hecho un largo proceso como para echarlo por la borda.

- Sí claro, el trabajo que tú y ella consigueron.

- ¿Cómo adoras molestarme con eso verdad? -ironizó

- Por algo existe el KARMA, pero aún así -observa un cuadro pequeño- no logro entender por qué se separaron.

- Ya te lo dije -suspiró- empezamos a discutir a cada momento, me mantuve más en el trabajo, la relación se hizo inestable y nos alejamos y tú ya conoces lo demás.

- Si me dices que un día ella te pidió el divorcio y tú aceptastes sí pero esa es la parte que no entiendo ¿por qué? Si se amaban con locura, acaso... -lo miró- ¿ya no sentías nada por ella?

- La verdad es... que cuando me dijo del divorcio lo primero que pensé es que no hablaba en serio... ¡que esto tenia que ser una broma! Sin embargo... al ver en sus ojos que no era eso, me dolió -el pelinegro se levanta del sofá y se sirve un vaso de whisky- fue lo mejor -cerró los ojos.

- Primero; deja el vaso que te acabas de tomar una pastilla para esa resaca -le arrebata el vaso con licor- segundo; cómo puede ser lo mejor si después de eso te encontrabas tirado en la basura en los callejones de los bares…

- Basta -susurró, no estaba para un sermón del rubio más con la resaca que tenía.

- Y por ultimo; ¿Qué le paso al Natsume Hyuga que conoci hace 15 años?, el que conseguía todo lo que quería, él que nunca daba su brazo a torcer?

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¿El chico que haría cualquier cosa por ella? -finalizo de mencionar todas sus interrogantes.

- …

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelinegro sonrió pues recordó todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella

- Pues te diré... que cuando quieres algo, tienes que dejarlo ir… y si vuelve es tuyo

- Uhm…, pero ésa es solo una frase creada por una persona que prefirió engañarse así misma en vez de luchar por ello. Sí, así es -asintió

- Quien sabe Ruka, quien sabe… y a que viene la pregunta si se puede saber -dijo mientras se le acerca para coger el vaso mas este lo esquiva- ¡Devuélveme el vaso!

- *alzo los hombros* Ni yo mismo sé por qué te lo pregunté -bota el contenido del vaso en una maceta

- ¬¬ ¿Ha habido algún avance? -prefiere cambiar de tema

- Bueno -le da una hoja de papel- al parecer inaugurarán otra academia no muy lejos de aquí pero…

- Será muy difícil de encontrarlo -completa la oración

- Me temo que sí...

Lo miró y suspiró. Sí tenía razón... lo sería.

- Entonces -extiende un mapa de la ciudad- comenzaremos a buscar en este punto esta noche.

- Como tú digas pero ahora me iré a casa-abre la puerta -hasta la noche

- Hasta la noche -se cierra la puerta_._

_Ah, qué hacer mientras espero a que anochezca_ -mira su escritorio lleno de papeles-_ volveré a revisarlos, a lo mejor he pasado algo por alto... ¿Cómo lograbas resolverlos?… supongo que lo torpe sí me ayudaba_ -en ese momento suena el timbre-_ ¿uhm? ¿qué se le habrá olvidado ahora?_

_- _Ya voy -abre la puerta- ahora de que te… ¿Luna? -reacciona al último momento

- Hola cariño -saluda con un tono seductor. Era una joven rubia de ojos azules quien vestia un vestido rojo corto pegado dejando mostrar sus atributos. Un vestido muy corto y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ***ya se la imaginan... era toda una... señorita de la calle xD***

- ¿Qué haces aquí Luna? -dice el ojirojo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿una chica no puede darse el lujo de visitar al jefe?

- Sí aja…-alza una ceja- pasa

- Gracias caballero -cierra la puerta- ¿Que harás esta noche?

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, más con la resaca que tengo me quedaré a descansar -se sirve otro vaso de licor

- ¡Ja! Tienes resaca y estás tomando un whisky ¿en serio? -se le acerca y le quita el vaso- yo tengo una mejor forma de deshacerme de eso -lo empuja al sofa

- Pues quisiera saberlo -dice el pelinegro mientras e sus labios se formaba una sonrisa seductora.

- Prefiero demostrártelo -se le acerca.

*bip*bip*bip***(lo siento no se me ocurrio otro sonido para el cell XD) **suena el celular del azabache, dejando a una rubia un tanto decepcionada.

- Diga -responde Natsume con molestia

-_ ¿Qué con ese tono de voz? ¿he interrumpido algo?_

_-_ Ja ja muy gracioso -ironizó- más te vale que sea algo importante Tsubasa de lo contrario…

-_ ¡He!, cuando te he fallado?_

_*lo piensa por un momento*_ ¬¬ hasta ahora… nunca

-_ Ven al cuartel en media hora_

_-_ Entendido, estare allí

-_ Hasta entonces_

_-_ Aja -terminó la llamada- Lo siento Luna pero tengo que irme -dijo mientras agarraba una casaca de cuero

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes podemos dejarlo para más tarde ¿sucedió algo?

- Mañana te lo explico -abre la puerta- adiós-la cierra

- Adiós -se echa en el sofá-_ a buena hora que se fue _*vibración* buenas -responde por el celular- sí estoy aquí.

-_ Felicidades, ahora busca algo que nos pueda servir, ten en cuenta no dejar rastro de lo que haces._

_- C_omo usted diga señor -cuelga_._

_Ahora, por donde comienzo? -_mira el escritorio- _vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí- _coge uno de los papeles en cual su contenido decía sobre la inauguración de la nueva academia-_si que todavía no te das por vencido, ¿no Hyuga? -_deja el papel donde estaba- _eres como la piedra dentro de un zapato..._

Luna se mantuvo buscando durante toda la tarde en el departamento del ojirojo. Información, pistas o algún objeto que les podía servir para acabarlo._ Nada, para qué me mandaron aquí si saben que yo administro toda el área información, ¡ah que estupidez! A_bre uno de los cajones en donde se observa una pequeña foto de una joven castaña de aproximadamente 19 años observando el mar al atardecer y al reverso tenia escrita una nota: "Día de la propuesta"

- _He, con que estabas comprometido -_saca su celular

-_ Dime que encontrastes_ -respondió una voz masculina

_- _Nada interesante a excepción de una fotografía antigua de una chica.

-_ ¿Qué chica?_

_-_ La fotografía no indica el nombre de la mujer, pero puedo enviártela para que la revises.

_- Esta bien, ¿algo más?_

- Al parecer todavía sigue empeñado en descubrirnos, vi que tenia uno de esos folletos sobre la escuela.

_- No me sorprende, en fin ya has hecho mucho por hoy, sal de ahí y descansa Luna._

- Gracias señor director -cuelga la llamada y sale del departamento-_ me pregunto quien será la muchacha de la fotografía -_levanta sus hombros-_ bueno, supongo que lo sabré más tarde..._

Después de dejar a la rubia plantada, Natsume condujo al lugar acordado esperando que su compañero tuviera una excelente razón a para interrumpir el "momento" sino seria historia. Mientras conducía lo más tranquilamente que podía -pues otra vez le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza- paso por un parque el cual muchas familias disfrutaban de su estadía.

El azabache al ver esto, empezó a sentir nostalgia de la vida que llevaba antes junto con una joven castaña...

_A pesar de los años no puedo olvidarte, realmente, he intentado todo lo posible pero siempre ya sea un aroma a fresas o la canción que cantabas o incluso tus dulces favoritos, siempre termino pensando en ti *suspiro* esto no debía terminar asi, si tuviera la oportunidad de volverte a tener, juro que no la desperdiciaría_

Volvió a mirar a las familias del parque, una de ellas jugaban con sus niños a las chapadas, otra al escondite y otra a los columpios.

_¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una familia contigo? -sonrie- antes eso no formaba parte de mis planes pero cuando te conocía, me hicistes cambiar de opinión,…una pequeña persona parecida a ti, cuanto te extraño_

Dobló en la esquina del parque.

_Mikan..._

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **HI HI!, y bien ¿que les parecio?, si se preguntan el porque de esta situacion, pues yo tampoco lo se XD, naaa, ya tengo todo planeado, bueno la mayoria aqui *sellara su cabeza*, pero más las tareas, examenes y mi vida (si tambien tengo vida), siempre se me olvidan las ideas jiji, ya ok les tengo 2 noticias, la mala: pronto tendre a mis HERMOSOS examenes BIMESTRALES T^T, por lo que no podre escribir en un tiempo más con mi madre vigilandome ya se lo imaginan, la buena: despues de la tormenta viene el sol, si ya saben a lo que me refiero en hora buena, ok hasta aqui dejo mis notas, ahora pasemos a las de mi queridisima Ayumi, aplausos por favor...

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Viva... estoy viva... aún ¬¬. Aplaudan please... he hecho un milagro con este capítulo. Ya lo había editado pero se me borró de alguna manera T^T y no he podido hasta hoy noche del martes 25 terminarlo... La universidad no me quiere, solo tengo puros trabajos pero son de investigación :C tengo que ir a empresas a investigar :C Pero bueno poco a poco les iré contando de mi triste vida... que no es peor que la de Shiro Neko :D

Bueno comenzando por el cap... cuando edité la primera parte se me vino la canción Michiyuki de Kaori Hikita es muy bonita y habla algo acerca de lo que les pasa... como dice...

_Incluso si tu me abrazas tan fuerte hasta sofocarme_

_Nunca nos convertiremos en uno_

_En un lugar amable_

_El solo tocarse entre nosotros provoca dolor..._

T^T Ya me puse melancólica... es muy bonita y creo que describe la situación de Mikan con Natsume...

Después por otro lado... esa Luna es una... señorita de la calle... es una PERRRRsona muy amigable con los chicos *yo sé chicas... ustedes me entienden* Nunca falta una en una historia... Y Natsume... que bajo has caído... xD

Por otro lado... como dijo Natsume ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una famlia contigo? LA TIENES! SOLO QUE NO LO SABES T^T Hay que matar a Shiro Neko por eso! Oh si! 3:)

Después Ruka... mmmm.. que sería que... mmmm... mejor hay que dejarles con la intriga :3

Ayumi; la Beta, la editora, lo que quieran... Ayumi ButterflyHt

PD: Gracias por el espacio Shiro Neko (; Más te vale :D

**(...si estas viva AUN, tu sabes que te quiero verdad, mucho MUCHO 3:D, por otro lado no tengas miedo de expresarte todos sabes a que te refieres XD, o no?, ya bueno espero que les haiga gustado nos vemos pronto, Bye ;3 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdan que les dije que despues de la tormenta veia el sol, pues aqui estoy! Asi es su espera termino I am FREE!, mi semana de descanso comienza ahora, aunque la de Ayumi recien empieza la pesadilla, lo bueno es que pronto despertara (a las buenas o a las malas pero lo hara ;)) para eso estoy yo miau, hoy comenzaremos con las notas con Ayumi (despues veran porq)... ok mejor dejo de hablar, sin más a leer ;3**

******Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

Un hermoso atardecer se mostraba en el aeropuerto Hanaeda. Alrededor se observaba como las personas se dirigían a sus respectivos vuelos. Unos más calmadas que otros ya que ese día los vuelos habían sido cambiados, pero a cierta joven castaña no se le había informado sobre el asunto... ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar y se despedía calmadamente de su pequeña hija...

- ¡MAMI, MAMI, LEVAME CONTIGO! -gritaba la pequeña mientras se aferraba más a su madre. La tenía agarrada de su cuello.

- Ah... Kaoru, por…favor... suél...tame… -dijo entrecortada la castaña, estaba al borde de ser ahogada- Hotaru… ayúdame -suplicó.

- Ya suficiente ayuda te estoy dando con cuidarla -respondió la pelinegra con el gesto frío de siempre.

_*Sé que esto me dolerá*_

_- _Por favor… **Tía Hotaru.**

En los ojos de la pelinegra aparecieron unos destellos de luz y en un movimientos rápido sacó su pequeño pero práctico Baka Boom y dispara en dirección a su compañera dejando a los de alrededor atónitos.

- ¡Ay! Ta ta ta -se quejó- este es más potente, pero ¡¿cómo?! si es muy pequeño -menciono Mikan mientras trataba de levantarse en medio de una montaña de maletas.

- Nunca subestimes el tamaño de algo -dijo la ojivioleta mientras guardaba "el arma" en su bolso y se acercaba a su amiga- por cierto, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? -le tiende la mano para ayudarla.

- Etto…-revisa su boleto- a las 7:00 pm ¿Por qué?

- Escuché que los todos vuelos iban a ser cambiados -mira a un lado y quita la mano para ayudarla.

- ¡¿TODOS?! -se volvió a caer al piso- ¿por qué no me avisastes?

- Es lo único de lo que se habla aquí, mas bien la pregunta debe ser ¿Por qué no te has dado cuanta hasta ahora? Tal vez tu vuelo ya salió.

- ¡Ahhh! Realmente nunca cambiarás -coge sus maletas.

- Mami *llanto* no quiero que te vayas -rogó la niña pues siempre que su madre viajaba la llevaba con ella.

- Kaoru -la abraza- no te preocupes, regresaré en en cuanto pueda de . No llores, ¿si?

La pequeña miró a sus madre con lágrimas en sus ojos y en un tierno gesto agarró sus manga y se limpió sus pequeñas lágrimas. Trató de sonreír.

- Es… está bien

- Hotaru , gracias- se dirigio en dirección a la nombrada.

- Bueno ya me dijistes lo que quería saber, asi que estamos a mano -miró hacia otro lado.

*sonríe*

- Gracias -volvio a decir Mikan mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga y esta correspondió el abrazo dejando a su compañera un poco sorprendida.

- Más te vale que vuelvas pronto -revisa su bolso

- Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de otro disparo -se cubre con una de sus maletas.

- No actúes como si te fuera a matar o algo por el estilo -le extiende un trozo de papel- ¿Recuerdas a Subaru?

- ¿Tu hermano? Sí ¿Por qué? -pregunta mientras coge el trozo de papel.

- Se mudó a Nueva York con su familia hace un par de meses. Éste es su número y dirección, si tienes algún problema llámalo y el hará todo lo posible por ayudarte.

- Woooo! -un par de estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! -gritó y estuvo a punto de darle otro abrazo, mas vuelve a sacar el instrumento, BAKA BAKA

- En ves de estar perdiendo el tiempo en hacer tonterías ve y revisa si tu vuelo ya salió.

- ¡Ah!-se levanta y coge sus maletas- hasta luego, las llamaré en cuanto me encuentre allá -dijo la castaña mientras corría hasta perderse entre la multitud.

- Tía Hotaru (**P****sdt:** Hotaru le permitió a Kaoru que le llame así, por cariño pero sin que Mikan se de cuenta) -pronuncio la niña mientras jalaba un poco del abrigo de la mujer- ¿Siempre mi mamá ha sido así?

- Digamos que sí- menciona mientras coge la mano de la niña- dime Kaoru

- ¿Sí? -voltea a verla

- ¿Alguna vez a has visto a tu madre llorar?

- ¿Eh?… , nop -sonríe- ella siempre ve el lado positivo de todo, me dice que siempre sonría y nunca me dé por vencida cuando algo anda mal.

- Ya veo... -_ese lado de ella no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, realmente Mikan ¿Cómo logras sonreir a pesar de que la situación sea la más difícil?_

_-_ ¿Por... pasó algo?

- No, nada. Vamos te compraré un helado.

- Siii -comenzó a brincar- que sea de fresa y…

- Chocolate -terminó la frase de la niña.

- Wahhh ¿Cómo lo supistes? -pregunto sorprendida la pequeña. Sus ojitos brillaron

- Intuición-respondio

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

- Cuando crezcas lo entenderás, no te preocupes -le dijo para luego indicarle un puesto de helados- ¿vamos?

- ¡Sí! -dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo ante el puesto, suerte que su amiga le dijo que todos los gastos los pagaría ella...

- ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta que habían cambiado los horarios! ¡Ah! Solo espero que la recepción no este lle…na, mierda

Pues sí, la recepción no solo estaba llena, estaba repleta incluso sobrepasó el número de personas que podían habitar...

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Ahhhhh! - comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó una joven alta de cabellos rosados que aparentaba tener unos 28 años. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, un polo manga larga color crema con un chaleco color marrón que hacia juego al igual que la chalina azul y unas botas negras de tacón

- Creo… creo que perdí mi vuelo -menciono la castaña quien estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿A dónde se dirige?

- A Nueva York

- *sonríe* Jajajaja, no se preocupe, el vuelo será -mira su reloj- dentro de una hora.

- T^T ¿enserio? -pregunto con sus ojos llorosos.

- Sí, porque yo también me dirijo hacia alla

- ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! -la abraza

- Oye… tranquila

- ¡Ah! -la suelta- lo siento, es que si no abordaba el avión podría perder mi empleo.

- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Te ayudaré con tus maletas.

- No, no se preocupe... además no se quien es usted.

- Eso se puede arreglar -extiende su mano- Harada Misaki un gusto en conocerte

- Yukihura Mikan, también es un gusto en conocerla.

- Asunto arreglado, ahora te ayudaré -agarra una de las maletas.

- ¿P… pero no se le harán muy pesada? -mira a su alrededor- ¿y su equipaje?

- Ya lo dejé para que lo embarcaran, además -levanta la maleta- su equipaje es muy liviano, no piensa quedarse por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

- Sí, quiero regresar lo mas rápido posible.

-Dígame señorita Yukihura…

- Por favor dígame Mikan –sonríe

- Está bien, Mikan ¿Por qué te diriges hacia allá?

- Bueno, son asuntos de trabajo. Me mandaron a llamar por falta de personal en el hospital Monte Sinaí, últimamente han aumentado los accidente ahí.

- ¿Eres doctora?

- Pediatra, otra razón por la que me llamaron fue porque la mayoría de las víctimas son niños.

- Ya veo -lo piensa- no estoy muy enterada del tema.

- Jejeje -se rasca la cabeza- bueno, es un tema delicado. Todavía no lo han hecho público... ¿te puedo pedir que guardes el secreto?

- Por supuesto pero ¿Por qué todavía no lo han hecho público si en un asunto de suma importancia?

- Como no sabe el por qué o quién provoca estos ataques, lo mantienen en secreto. Dicen que es "por el bien de la ciudad" -respondió Mikan haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase.

- Sí claro -respondió con ironía- pero no se han puesto a pensar que si lo informan, podrían conseguir más apoyo, además, sabiendo necesitas estas informada de lo que está pasando en realidad.

- ¡Sí! -concordó con Misaki- lo mismo digo yo. No encuentro la razón para guardar "el secreto" -suspiro- bueno, supongo que cuando llegue me lo explicarán con más detalles. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué también se dirige allá?

- También por trabajo, soy administradora de la empresa de seguridad Fushika, me llamaron para una especie de reunión a última hora.

- ¡Vaya!, te felicito

- Sí... pero es demasiado agotador -se agarra la cabeza- me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones allá en cuanto termine el trabajo.

- Jajaja -le sonrió- no te rindas, seguro has sacrificado mucho para llegar donde estas.

- Pues… si... tienes razon no me rendiré -sonríe.

- Disculpe señorita -interrumpió uno de los empleados del aeropuerto- su equipaje

- ¡ah, por supuesto! -le entrega el equipaje- por cierto, ¿dónde tengo que dirigirme para abordar el vuelo hacia Nueva York?

- Diríjase hacia el embarque 2°N -mira el reloj de la sala- será mejor que se de prisa

- ¿eh?, pero si faltan...-mira su reloj- como media hora

- Se equivoca, ese es el vuelo hacia Londres, el de Nueva York es en 5 mim.

- …5 min -pensó Mikan

- … 5 min -pensó Misaki

- ¡5 MIN! -dijeron sorprendidas la castaña y la pelirrosa al unisono.

- ¡Me dijistes que todavía faltaba!- dijo alterada Mikan ante su sorpresa.

- Pero si me fije…-mira su reloj- ohh

- ¿oh? ¿¡Qué!?

- Al parecer a mi reloj le faltan baterías jeje… lo siento -dijo Misaki mientras se arrodillara en señal de disculpa

- No importa, disculpe -se dirigio al empleado- ¿Por donde queda el embarque 2°N?

- Siga de frente y doble a la izquierda.

- Ok, gracias -agarra a Misaki- vámonos o perdernos el vuelo -menciono Mikan mientras le mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos!

Y asi, dos jóvenes salieron disparadas a hacia dicha dirección, ya que sus trabajos dependían de ellos.

No era extraño verlas en ese estado pues todo el lugar esta así e incluso peor, era imposible estar en paz por el cambio repentino de los vuelos pero una joven en lugar de correr hacia su vuelo, paró en seco.

-_ Hey, ¿sigues ahí? -_pregunto una voz masculina a través del auricular tras el repentino silencio de su emisora- _¡oye responde!_

_-_ M…Mikan? -susurró

- _¿Dijistes algo?_

_-_ Te llamaré luego

-_ No espera …_

Cerró el teéfono.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Joven castaña con ojos color avellana, mediana estatura, piel ligeramente bronceada, delgada, tal como la recordaba, los años no parecieron haber pasado en ella. Tuvo que retener el impulso de correr tras ella y abrazarla, todavía no estaba segura si era en realidad ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tiempo en donde se preguntaba el porqué de lo ocurrido, el porqué de su desaparición.

Estaba decidida... descubriría la respuesta de todas sus interrogantes en su vuelo a casa

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi:** Lo siento muchísimoooooo por demorarme tanto en este capítulo. Shiro Neko me lo entregó hace como una semana y media y no lo he podido terminar hasta hoy sábado 10 de mayo a las 0:20... T^T estoy que me muero de sueño pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa de ayudar a Shiro Neko y no defraudarlos. Bueno mi excusa *por decirlo de alguna manera* es la universidad. Ya les dije como es mi evaluación ¿no? Son puras exposiciones... todas las benditas semanas y trabajos de investigación... y la próxima semana son mis PARCIALES D: Me quiero morir... T^T El siguiente capítulo que Neko me pase lo tendría listo para el próximo domingo... porque espero... en realidad ESPERO que no me dejen tareas o algo así... en realidad ESPERO eso. Por otro lado... volvamos a la historia... Kaoru-chan... me dio penita cuando no se quiso separar de su mamá... a cuántas les ha pasado eso?... Es feo... no creen?

Después... apareció Misaki-chan ^^! A alguien le sorprendió que tenga una empresa de seguridad... con lo agresiva que era ¬¬ xD  
Por último... la chica misteriosa.. mmm... quién será... mmm... jajaja bueno será sopresa chicos! Hay que dejar siempre un poco de misterio no creen? 7w7  
Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo..  
*Parezco comercial de televisión xD*  
Ya saben si les gusta el fic recomiéndelo chicos ^^!

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Pues es verdad la pobre de Ayumi sufrirá y la animaré incluso en los más míninos detalles ya que se como se siente (recien salida de los ex. biemestrales = Traumada de por vida x.x) en mi caso tendre una semana de descanso donde la aprovechare al maximo para escribir las historias en cambio ella... sera mejor que valla comprando unas flores de cerezo. Cambiando de tema la persona misteriosa, miau... a esperar el próximo cap (Ni Ayumi se lo dije, por eso ella esta con las ganas de matarme por dejarla en el suspenso XD) bueno, bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? diganme... dejen sus reviews, me encantas saber aunque sea a pocas personas les gusta lo que hago. Nos vemos luego bye ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**NO no no!, no quiero que se acaben mis vacaciones porq?, T^T, encima me dejan tarea *suspiro* miau, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de este fic, perdon por la demora espero que lo disfruten y la persona misteriosa es..., sin más a leer ;3**

******Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

Despues de 8 horas en avión, al fin llegaron a su destino: Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Pues eso estaba por verse ya que cierta joven de cabellos castaños lo único que tenia en mente era llegar al hotel y tumbarse en una cama todo el día...

- Vamos Mikan, se que tienes sueño pero no es para tanto -dijo una pelirrosa somnolienta

- 5 minutos más -dijo Mikan aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Te diría sí pero… ¡estas encima de mis maletas!

- ¿Ah si? -abre los ojos- pensé que era el equipaje olvidado de los pasajeros, pero… ¿tantas maletas tienes?

- Sip -cruzó los brazos- empaqué algunas cosas por precaución

- ¿Algunas?-dijo miestras se le formaba una gotita en su nuca- ¿segura que no te trajistes tu casa?

- ¬¬ si aja- respondió mientras pedía al taxista que subiera todo su equipaje (pobre de él xD)

- Suerte que el taxi es grande –murmuró Mikan.

Pues si que tenían suerte. Haberse conseguido un taxi que era una camioneta 4X4

- *bostezo* ya quiero irme al hotel...

- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche

- Y así fue, no puede pegar el ojo en ningún momento -entra al coche

- ¿Dónde te hospedas?

-*revisa un papel* me enviaron al hotel Sofday

- A ver *mira un papel* mi hotel esta a unas cuantas calles del tuyo -entra al coche- Excuse me? - preguntó al conductor del vehiculo- Would you take us to the Sofday Hotel and then to the Shet?

- Sure, not problem -respondió el señor

- Así que... -volteó a verla- si tienes algún problema solo llámame y estaré allí en un santiamén -le mencionó a la castaña.

- Está bien

- ¿Conoces a alguien aquí? -miró su reloj.

- Bueno…, el hermano de mi mejor amiga vive aquí asi que iré a visitarlo si me queda tiempo, cierto –busca en su cartera y saca su cell- casi me olvido de llamarlas -marca el número

- ¿Eh?

Mikan marcó rápidamente el número sin prestar atención a Misaki. Le mandó rectamente al buzón de voz

- Uhmm… les dejaré un mensaje ya que no contesta… , listo -presionó un botón

- Como no va a contestar si alla todavía es de noche -menciono con ironia la pelirrosa ¬¬

- ¡Cierto! Como les prometí que las llamarías en cuanto me bajara del avión jejeje, espero no haber despertado a Hotaru -ya se imaginaba como la recibiría... ¡Hola baka boom!

- ¿Les prometi?-pregunto Misaki mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas

- Sí -sonríe- como nunca la había dejado sola le pedí a mi amiga que la cuidara hasta que yo regrese.

- ¿? , etto… explicación please...

- ¡Oh! ¿me olvidé contarte que tengo una hija?

- … ¿¡tienes una qué!?

- Hija -sonríe- ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, la quiero, la amo, la adoro, es mi vida -sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar-

- Ow, ¿puedo verla?

- Claro, espera -busca en su cell la galería- ella es- dijo Mikan mientras le entregaba el aparato a su compañera.

- Vaya sí que se parece a ti, es tan linda *-* -le dijo mientras observaba las fotos donde mostraban a una pequeña castaña jugando con su nueva muñeca en navidad, pero le pareció extraño el color inusual que emitían los ojos de la niña_- a lo mejor es un defecto de la cámara.._

- No lo es, ese es su verdadero color -mencionó la joven madre.

- ¿Eh?, como supistes lo que pensaba?

- La mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo me decían lo mismo y sé que no eres la excepción.

- Jejeje -mira la ventana- ¡oh! ya llegamos a tu hotel

- En serio -mira a través del vidrio- parece que el tiempo pasó volando -baja del auto

- Bueno llámame si necesitas algo, bye -se despedía Misaki mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

- Adiós.

_Ahora solo entraré, buscaré mi habitación y ¡Hola al mundo de los sueños!_ Se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba sus maletas e iba directo a la recepción del hotel

Voltea._ Desde que aborde el avión he sentido que alguien me observa, espero no haberme metido en problemas antes de tiempo..._

mientras tanto una chica de 16 años se ocultaba detrás de los árboles, procurando no haber dejado nada que la delate, en eso sonó su cell.

_- Señorita, la estoy esperando en el parque tal como me lo pidió -_dijo una voz masculina que aparentaba tener un estado de seriedad

- Ok Matsu, estare allí en 15 min.

-_ Entendido _ -colgó-

_Es probable pero tengo que estar 100% segura que es ella -_pensó mientras _c_omenzaba a dirigirse en dirección al parque con el que había acordado con su conductor-_tendré que estar atenta, por lo menos sé en donde se hospedará por este tiempo..._

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!, al fin una cama

Mencionó nuestra castaña mientras se tumbaba en una cama de plaza y media que tenía las sábanas rojas con toques dorados y una cuantas almohadas blancas.

El lugar donde se quedaría durante su estancia era cómoda, tenia las paredes pintadas de un turquesa suave, unas ventanas que daban al Central Park, un televisor mediano, una lámpara de noche, una pequeña mesa de trabajo y un baño el cual no había de que quejarse, bueno ella no lo podía saber ya que todavía no le había echado una mira pero eso lo haría más tarde...

-_ Vaya, este lugar es muy hermoso_ *mira sus maletas* _más tarde me organizaré, ahora solo necesito descansar. Suerte que mañana me dejaron el día libre para poder acostumbrarme a esta ciudad .Uhmm... en una pocas horas amanecerá ¿me preguntó que estarás haciendo mi pequeña Kaoru?_ -dijo en sus adentros la joven madre, pero junto con el recuerdo de su hija se le vino otra imagen, la imagen de esa persona que siempre anhelaba encontrar mas sabia que si eso sucedía en vez de ser un sueño seria una pesadilla-_ No _*se seca las lágrimas* _vamos Mikan, han pasado 5 años y sabes perfectamente que encontrarte con él es imposible y si me llegara a encontrarlo lo pondría en peligro, además no creo que esté soltero, seguramente se volvió a casar... seguro debe tener a una bonita... una novia muchísimo mejor_- pensó Mikan mientras sonreía ante tal pensamiento pues recordó que todo el tiempo que estuvo con él siempre hubo una que otra chica que le echaba el ojo y cierto pelinegro no desaprovechaba uno de estos momentos para molestar a la castaña.

-_ Pero al final, siempre te disculpabas _*bosteza* _será mejor que me duerma, hay mucho que tengo que ver mañana, ojala hubiera dormido un poco en el viaje _*se tapa con las sábanas* _uhmmm… no se por que sentí que alguien me observaba,… a bueno como diría Hotaru: estupideces tuyas._

_Y_ con esto culminó su debate mental con ella misma, ahora solo a esperar el sol para comenzar un día que tal vez le lleve una u otra sorpresa...

Por otro lado a unos pocos metros de la estancia del hotel, dos jóvenes buscaban alguna pista, señal o lo que sea para cumplir la instrucción del peliazu.

Era mejor buscar una aguja en un pajar ya que de cualquier modo la encontrarían pero cuando Tsubasa pedía algo, era buscar una ¡aguja en el universo!

- ¡Ah!, enserio por qué siempre nosotros hacemos este trabajo. El jefe aquí soy yo, no él -reclama el ojirojo mientras alumbraba con su linterna algunos arbusto y árboles.

- *bostezo* deja de quejarte, además si no te hubieras entretenido con algunas de las chicas del parque hubiéramos abarcado mas terreno -volvió abostezar

- si ajá -soltó haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

- En serio -se pasa una mano sobre su nuca- si no te conociera a fondo diría que ella tenía toda la razón al separase de ti, seguro se sintió la mujer más humillada del mundo -menciono el rubio dramatizando esta ultima frase.

- ¬¬, *suspiro* acepto que algunos de mis actos no fueran dignos ante la imagen de ser "el esposo ideal"**(algunos, enserio…!? ¬¬*) **pero al fin y al cabo *dibuja una sonrisa picara* me disculpaba de la manera más ... deliciosa posible… **(el que entendió bien, el que no, miau… ;3*)  
**

- No tengo deseos de saber sobre la intimidad que tenían en pareja -mira su reloj- dejemos esto como está, ya falta poco para que amanezca y no queremos levantar sospechas.

- si también tengo que saber si ya llego – menciono mientras se dirigían a un auto negro que las ventanas las tenia del mismo color

- ah?,¿ ya regreso? mándale saludos de mi parte

- si, lo hare-se subio al auto- nos vemos luego

- aja

Y con esto el echo en marcha al vehiculo en dirección a su departamento, estaba agotado necesitaba urgente un baño para relajarse del largo dia que tuvo.

_Estoy muerto, definitivamente Tsubasa se paso esta vez ¿como quiere que busquemos una gema ámbar en medio de la ciudad? Además… ¡¿para que la necesita?!, exigo uno explicación para esto _*suspiro* _después me encargare de eso ahora necesito saber si ya llego_- dijo en sus adentros el pelinegro mientras conducia

Al llegar a su departamento vio un par de maletas negras tiradas en medio de la sala.

*suspiro* _Al menos sé que llegó... no le costaba arreglar su desorden..._

- ¿Sabes que cada suspiro deja escapar un poco de tu felicidad? -dijo una la joven de 16 años que hace unos momentos acaba de llegar de su viaje, tenia la tez clara, el cabello corto y de color oscuro como la noche, vestia unos jeans claros, una chaqueta blanca que combinaba con el polo fucsia que llevaba- deberías dejar ese mal hábito tuyo, hermanito.

- Tan graciosa como siempre Aoi -se acerca- pero me alegra que hayas vuelto, hermanita -la abraza

- jajaja, también me alegra Natsume -se suelta del abrazo- ¿y bien?, ¿como van las cosas por aqui?

- Bien

- ¿Bien? ¿Bien bien o bien mal?

- Jajaja, tu sabes que te quiero verdad? -sonríe-

- ¿Qué tal tus estudios? -sonríe

- tushe, …ya hablando enserio ¿cómo has estado estos últimos 6 meses?

- Todavia no he encontrado nada bueno

- … ya veo y ¿Qué hacías a estas horas afuera? ¡¿no estarás en plan de ir a bares y meterte en problemas otra vez no?!

- tranquila, es por algo que Tsubasa nos pidió.

- Ohhhhh -pone su mano en unos de sus hombros- mi más sentido pésimo

Ella sabia lo difícil que era conseguir los pedidos del peliazul es má ella había ayudado en la búsqueda una vez. Murio en el intento.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? - pregunta el pelinegro.

- Agotador -se tira en el sofá- intenta estar 8 horas en un asiento intentando ob… -se calló

- ¿Ob? -levanta una ceja.

- Observando el hermoso paisaje -sonríe- bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir bye.

Y así se corrió a la habitación de invitados **(el departamento de Natsume tiene dos cuartos) **y una vez dentro, cayó de rodillas -¡_yo y mi bocota! Por poco la menciono, será mejor no hablar de ella hasta que confirme si de verdad era ella _*saca algo de su bolsillo* _Mikan ¿realmente eras tu?..._

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Hi!, jajaja ahora Ayumi morira en paz, se llevo una sorpresa cuando lo leyo. La pobre estuvo sufriendo con los examenes de la univ. (como sera cuando yo vaya T.T) cambiando de tema... mañana comienzo las clases y tambien me diran como me fue con mis examenes x.x (por favor solo pido un reprobado) el proximo que actualizare -espero- sera el fic TU Y YO, no pude actualizarlo porque no me llegaban las ideas (yo misma soy exigente con lo que escribo) es pero que les alla gustado nos vemos luego, bye ;3

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **/*O*/ Morí muerta con este capítulo...! Mikan, Aoi y Natsume... todos en el mismo lugar! Las cosas del destino... en este caso: las cosas de la mente maquiavélica de Neko ¬¬*

Los ojitos de Kaoru-chan son rojitos como los de su papi... todo mundo se fija en eso y no en la edad que tiene Mikan ^^! que bonito... *huele a ironía* Okno... no estoy en contra de casarse antes y tener hijos a edad temprana... si es tu felicidad, está bien pero hay que ser conscientes de esa parte... a Misaki le sorprende el color de los ojos de la hija y no de qué a esa edad tenga ya una hija de esa edad xDD

Ahora qué habrá más... ?

Neko te quiero matar xD

**(Porq?! yo que te hice?, jajaja XD ok ya se la respuesta mejor no me respondas, suerte que estoy en mi casa ;3)**


End file.
